xmenkidsfandomcom-20200214-history
Sephiroth
'History' Early Years Sephiroth is the dark side and clone of Zacha Summers. 'Powers' Powers as a Mutant Sephiroth is an Omega-level mutant. Telepathy: He can manipulate the minds of others and even higher order animals within a vast, potentially limitless radius. His notable powers include: *''Telepathic Defence:'' He can manifest his telepathy in a number of defensive ways. *''Telepathic Cloak:'' He can mask his presence and the use of his abilities from being detected by other psions and psychic entities. He can extend these defences to others around him as well. Cloaking via telepathy is not perfect and powerful psychics may notice and 'see' through this ability. *''Cloak Mind:'' Ability to rearrange the “mental engrams” of mutants so their distinctive mutant thought patterns cannot be detected by Cerebro-type devises or by other telepaths. *''Psionic Shield:'' Ability to erect a psychic shield for protection of herself and of others minds. Telekinesis: Telekinetic abilities enable him to levitate himself or other objects, propel or manipulate them however he wishes, stimulate individual molecules to create heat, and generate concussive force or protective shields. It was later revealed that Sephiroth has his own version of the Phoenix Force; the Black Phoenix. The Phoenix powers are infinite. He is able to manipulate matter and energy on a sub-atomic scale, although there is substantial variation in the amount of power he has access to at any point based on his current health, mental blocks (natural or constructed - by himself or others), and sometimes for other more esoteric reasons. Black Phoenix Force Avatar: A cosmic entity which embodies chaos, especially the act of creation (and necessarily destruction - that creation may begin again), and derives its power from those yet unborn. Sephiroth's body is permanently tied to the Black Phoenix Force as a nexus. Phoenix Force thinks that Sephiroth is its "host, body, and self." The Black Phoenix Force gives him vast psionic ability to manipulate time, space, matter, and energy for virtually any purpose. Sephiroth can also revive, absorb, re-channel and preserve any kind of life-form, since the Phoenix is the sum of all life-force. The Black Phoenix Force can significantly boost his mental abilities allowing him to rearrange matter at a molecular level, to fly unaided through space, create intense heat and thermal energy by stimulating molecular activity to create fire, flames, and concussive blasts. *''Cosmic Pyrokinesis:'' After merging completely with the Black Phoenix Force, Sephiroth is now able to create cosmic fire and flames at will, an ability known as Cosmic Pyrokinesis. Cosmic Pyrokinesis is the ability to create, control, and manipulate cosmic flames, flames which are not dependent on oxygen. *''Resurrection:'' Any time Sephiroth dies, the Phoenix Force will ultimately resurrect him. If he dies, the Phoenix Force will automatically create a telekinetic cocoon, known as a "Phoenix Egg". If he's in the Phoenix Egg, the "Egg" is very hot to the touch. Genetic Atavism: It is possible that Sephiroth's mutation is a result of genetic atavism (or genetic traits that resurface in a species after many years of dormancy). He also possesses neotenous (or traits in a descendant that resemble those of an ancestor organism, like a panther trait in a human) characteristics, which would explain why he has a big modern brain with a cat-like physique. *''Superhuman Strength:'' Sephiroth has always possessed some degree of superhuman strength, the limits of which have varied at times due to subsequent mutation. *''Superhuman Speed:'' Speed is Sephiroth's greatest asset. He can run and move at speeds that are way beyond the natural physical limits of the finest human athlete. He can run at speeds up to the speed of sound, particularly if he runs on all fours. * Superhuman Stamina: Sephiroth's highly advanced musculature produces less fatigue toxins during physical activity than that of an ordinary human. He can exert himself at peak capacity for a half a day before the build-up of fatigue toxins in his blood begins to impair him. *''Superhuman Durability:'' Sephiroth's bodily tissues are harder and more resistant to certain types of injuries than the bodies of normal humans. His physiology can withstand great impact forces, though he can be injured by many types of conventional weapons such as standard firearms and heavily sharp-bladed weapons. However, he can withstand physical impacts, such as falling from several stories or being physically struck by many superhumanly strong beings that would either severely injure or kill a normal human with little to no discomfort. *''Superhuman Agility:'' Sephiroth's agility, balance, and bodily coordination are enhanced to levels that are beyond the natural physical limits of the finest human athlete. Like some of his other powers, his agility has varied at times due to ongoing and subsequent mutations. While in his feline form; he has the agility of a great panther combined with the acrobatic prowess of an Olympic level gymnast. He could walk a tightrope or a slack rope as easily as most people can walk on a sidewalk. He could also walk on his hands for many hours, or perform a complicated sequence of gymnastic stunts such as flips, rolls, and springs. He can easily top any Olympic record in gymnastics. *''Enhanced Jump:'' Sephiroth can reach frighteningly tall heights and cover long distances, thanks to his strengthened muscles in his legs. *''Accelerated Healing Factor:'' Sephiroth's metabolism enables him to repair moderate to severe injuries much faster than a normal human. For instance, he can recover from minor ailments, such as a cold, within a few hours. More severe injuries, like broken bones, can heal within a few days, whereas normal humans might take weeks or even months. *''“Nine Lives”:'' It seems as though Sephiroth possesses multiple lives, enabling him to come back to life a limited number of times. It is unknown how many he has, as all of his feline powers are greatly enhanced. *''Superhumanly Acute Senses:'' Sephiroth possesses enhanced, acute senses that are comparable to those of certain animals, enabling him to see and hear distant objects much more clearly than a normal human, and identify and track someone purely by scent. He also possesses cat-like night-vision. *''Claws and Fangs:'' Sephiroth sports retractable, razor sharp claws at the tip of each finger and toe. Their natural edges, coupled with his strength, are sufficient to rend most conventional materials including flesh, wood, stone, and even some types of metals (once he even scratched adamantium). He also possesses elongated canines that he can use, if he chooses to do so, as effective weapons in close quarter combat situations. 'Abilities' Genius-Level Intellect: Sephiroth is one of the most intelligent beings on the planet. It is also one of his biggest assets in battle. Master Martial Artist: Sephiroth has extraordinary hand-to-hand combat ability, having mastered virtually every fighting style on Earth, most notably ninjutsu, and is also well versed in pressure points and the art of espionage. Weapons Master: He is a master of many different weapons. Among the known are all types of swords, zanpakutō, katanas, knives, sansetsukon (3-sectional staff), and shuriken. Master Astral Combatant: Sephiroth excels in astral combat. Expert Tracker and Hunter: Even without his superhuman senses, he is a master tracker and hunter. He can pick up a prey's scent and memorize tens of thousands of individual ones. Expert Thief: Extraordinary ability at picking locks and pockets, escape artist; therefore, he is very stealthy and good at sneaking up on people. Strength level Class 50-75: Sephiroth is probably one of the naturally physically strongest humans ever to walk the earth. He possesses vast superhuman strength enabling him to lift (press) 60 tons easily. He engages in highly intensive exercise. Weaknesses 'Appearance' 'Personality' 'Equipment' Weapons Masamune: 'Transportation' 'Links' Category:Characters Category:Single Characters Category:Mutants Category:Wizards Category:Super-Genius Intelligence Category:Superhuman (Class 50-75) Strength Category:Superhuman (Speed of Sound) Speed Category:Regenerative Durability Category:Multiple forms of Energy Projection Category:Fighting Ability - Master of all forms of combat Category:Summers family Category:Grey family Category:Telekinetics Category:Telepaths Category:Genetic Atavism Category:Blue Eyes Category:White Hair Category:Male Characters Category:Characters born in 1990 Category:Phoenix Force avatars Category:Omega-Level Mutants Category:Neutral Characters Category:Clones